Un Milenio
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: Periwinkle esta sola, Tink ha encontrado a Peter, un día encuentra a un joven en medio de un lago. Manny decide tener otra guadiana en sus filas, la Guardiana de la Felicidad y Espíritu de la escarcha. ¿que pasara después?¿Periwinkle aceptara su destino?. basado en la canción de "A Thousand Years" por Christina Perri.


Un milenio

Mi corazón late más rápido al ver os colores del mundo, aunque sea frio me encanta. Mi hermana me visita a diario sea en otoño o en invierno.

Me dirijo junto con las hadas de invierno para llevar la escarcha y el invierno a Tierra Firme. Llegamos a un pueblo, los humanos tienen casas hechas de corteza de árbol y usan un tipo de magia que alumbra y calienta a los humanos, la luna está muy brillante… es… casi… como si…

_Como si me llamara…_

Siguiendo su llamado me encuentro en un lago, parece que alguna de las hadas ya ha pasado por aquí, está congelado y junto con el frio hay mucha obscuridad. Al encontrarme en el centro del lago la curiosidad por saber qué tan profundo es nace en mí, intento fijar mi vista para ver el fondo pero lo que más me asombro es que no es el fondo precisamente lo que veo…

_Un joven… A quien no puedo ver claramente…_

Me siento mal por él, se ve que es joven ni siquiera comenzó su vida cuando termino. Su cuerpo no muestra alguna descomposición a lo mejor tiene algunas horas o pocos días de haber fallecido. Puedo deducir que murió por el frio del hielo y por la profundidad del lago.

Peri, es hora de seguir vamos-

Ya voy-

Tinkerbell me llama, es hora de continuar con el trabajo, me despido del chico para dedicarle una mirada de confusión a la luna y el retiro de ahí.

Ha pasado tiempo desde ese día, 350 años de hecho, han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces. Mi hermana se encontró a un niño perdido, algo la atrajo a él, se llama Peter Pan y lo trajo a Nunca Jamás, han tenido muchas aventuras por los últimos 100 años, se le apoda "El niño que nunca crece" y gracias a él la vida aquí ha sido mucho más alegre. Aun así, Tink y yo seguimos en contacto.

Como cada año me toca llevar el invierno, aunque ya no es necesario. Según he oído existe el llamado "Espíritu del Invierno", espero conocerlo algún día, aunque gracias a él ya no puedo salir mucho de Nunca Jamás, me intriga su personalidad.

Me dirijo al pueblo, aunque ya ha evolucionado, tiene casas hechas de algún material llamado concreto. Llego al bosque justo en el lago donde encontré aquel joven, aun me causa pena recordarlo ojala pueda encontrar paz para encontrar…

¡Nieve!-

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Vino del cielo? ¿Es acaso un chico? ¿Está volando? ¿Báculo que crea escarcha? Un momento ¡¿está volando?! ¿Será el Espíritu del Invierno? Eso haría lógica del porque vuela, lo he perdido de vista. Oh! ya lo vi parece dirigirse al lago… un momento, yo estoy en el lago, eso quiere decir que… ¡Viene hacia acá!

Un fuerte viento me arrastra desde donde estoy, me golpeo contra un árbol y mi visión falla, visualizo una masa azul y blanca. Dolo alcanzo a sentir que la obscuridad y el frio me abrazan al caer en la inconciencia.

Logre despertarme después de un tiempo sintiendo calidez alrededor de mí, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con el mismo hielo observándome detenidamente.

¡No puede ser!.. Es el…

Espíritu del Invierno- murmure apenas lo reconocí- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pues no estábamos solos.

Yo soy Norte, guardián del Asombro y soy el Espíritu Navideño.- se presentó un hombre grande y un poco gordo con tatuajes de "Travieso" y "Bueno".

Yo soy Conejo guardián de la Esperanza y soy el Espíritu de la Pascua.- se presentó un gran conejo con apariencia de canguro, me intimida un poco su apariencia.

Yo soy el Hada de los Dientes, guardiana de los Recuerdos, podría decirse el Espíritu del Pasado.- dijo una chica con apariencia de pájaro, muy parecido al colibrí, parece ser muy alegre.

Él es Sandy, Guardián de los Sueños y Espíritu de la Imaginación.- dijo Norte señalando a un hombre pequeño de piel amarilla y con una expresión bastante alegre.

Veo que ya conociste a nuestro Guardián de la Diversión.- dijo Hada refiriéndose al Espíritu del Invierno.

¿Qué hago aquí?-

La luna te eligió como la nueva Guardiana.- dijo Norte con una alegría que no me llego.

Me doy cuenta que he crecido -tengo la estatura de un humano aunque un poco más baja que Hada- , mis alas siguen en mi espalda –al parecer ahora son resistentes al calor- he cambiado. Ahora soy una de ellos, ya no soy más una criatura de Nunca Jamás, no volveré a ver a Tink.

Esto es demasiado.- digo para salir volando de aquél lugar.

Lagrimas inundan mis ojos para caer por mis mejillas, me encuentro en el último lugar donde estuve cuando todo pasó. Observo a la luna brillante como aquella noche.

_¿Por qué me eligió? ¿Por qué a mí?_

Escapar no te ayudará en nada, créeme lo viví y no es algo que te agrade.-

Espíritu del Invierno.- me sorprende verlo.

No me llames "Espíritu del Invierno" mi nombre es Jack Frost, llámame Jack.-

Se acerca a mí, dándome un regalo que no me han dado desde la partida de Tink, un abrazo.

Explícame Jack, ¿Por qué a mí?-

No lo sé Manny es un personaje muy peculiar, solo hay que enfrentarlo con valentía…

¿Cómo ser valiente cuando tengo miedo a fallar?-

Hasta hace poco, estaba sola, ahora tengo dudas sobre mi futuro pero al mirar sus ojos toda duda se esfuma.

No te preocupes yo te ayudaré.-

He pasado una eternidad esperando a que tenga una vida dentro de esta Tierra cálida, no me asustare ni dudare más. Viviré esta eternidad y amare otra eternidad más.-

Claro que si.-

_Esto nos acercó, tanto a los guardianes como a él. _

Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido desde entonces, de cierto modo es verdad, esa cercanía que comenzamos se convirtió con el tiempo en amor que me ha hecho fuerte y valiente. Cada minuto que estoy con él vale la pena, no dejare que nada ni nadie me separe de Jack.

Me ha costado que crean en mí, pero mis creyentes me dan la fuerza para pelear por ellos si es necesario. Es una de las enseñanzas que me han dado los guardianes, pero en especial Jack.

En uno de nuestros paseos nos dirigimos a Burguess, donde todo comenzó, hablamos de trivialidades y noto que estamos cerca, muy cerca uno del otro.

¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una chica que vi antes de renacer como Jack Frost, no la vi bien pero fue mágico, algo que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado. Tal vez haya sido un sueño.-

Así que eras aquel muchacho.-

¿Disculpa?-

No fue un sueño, esa chica era yo aunque cuando era del tamaño de un ratón, la una me trajo aquí… como si…

Estuviéramos destinados a conocernos.-

_Tengo que arriesgarme._

He estado muerta todo este tiempo esperándote

Sé que comprende el significado de mis palabras por su silencio, el cual confirma mis miedos.

Debo irme ahora, pues será muy incómodo vernos. Una mano detiene mi acción de levantar vuelo, jalándome en el proceso para sentir unos brazos rodear mi cintura y sentirlo susurrar en mi oído:

No tienes por qué asustarte, pues te he querido por toda una eternidad y te amare por muchas más.-

Mis lágrimas inundan mis ojos, contrario a cuando nos conocimos, ahora son de felicidad con la que respondo:

Todo este tiempo creí que te encontraría, el tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi.-

Me doy vuelta para ver sus ojos como el hielo, los cuales me miran con calidez y amor.

Te he amado por mil años y te amare por otros mil años más.-

Y así juntamos nuestros labios por primera vez, de las muchas que vendrán después, sellando así nuestra promesa.


End file.
